Iris' Emolga
Iris |gender = FemaleBW026: Emolga the Irresistible!, Iris' Axew has developed a friendship with Emolga |ability = Static |debut = Emolga the Irresistible! |episodecaught = Emolga the Irresistible! |caughtwhere = Unova Route 4 |location = With Iris}} This Emolga is an / -type Pokémon owned by Iris. She is the third Pokémon she caught during her travels through Unova with Ash. Personality Emolga is super gluttonous, and she is also very mischievous that she often uses Attract to fool male Pokemon in order to get their food. Also, she is irresponsible too when she uses Volt Switch to escape from battling an opponent. Still, she is a good Pokémon at heart and will be willing to rescue her friends when they are in danger. Despite her gluttony and mischief, she has a heated rivalry with Ash's Snivy who exposes her mischievous ways such as fooling other Pokemon with Attract and making pranks. In Team Rocket's Shocking Recruit, her rivalry with Snivy was demonstrated when she briefly recruited by Team Rocket to capture Iris' Axew only to be thwarted by Snivy. Meowth also can't translate their language due to their bickering as they fight each other. However after revealing the misunderstanding between her Trainer, Emolga also shows her protective side when she and Axew are cornered by a wild Exploud after revealing her truce in joining the enemy's side. Biography Emolga first appears in the opening of Emolga the Irresistible!, where she is shown using Attract on a group of male Patrat in order to get their food, making her seem greedy. She meets Axew after she catches the fruit he was chasing down a hill. She acts kind towards Axew, so she could obtain more fruit from Iris. However, after being smothered by Bianca, she runs away into the forest.BW026: Emolga the Irresistible! Axew wanted to share his fruit with Emolga, so Iris pursued him. However, Emolga ran off again after Bianca attempted to catch her. Soon after, Iris, Axew and Emolga fall down a cliff and into a forest filled with irate Swoobat. Once the Swoobat were defeated and everyone was safe, the group returned to their camp, where Emolga flew into Iris' arms and accepted capture, much to Bianca's disappointment.BW026: Emolga the Irresistible! In Emolga and the New Volt Switch!, she is used by Iris to battle Bianca's Pignite and Minccino. However, she was not keen on battling and so kept using Volt Switch to send out other Pokémon in her place. Strangely, not only does she swap with members of Iris' team, she also sends out Cilan's Pansage and Ash's Snivy. Emolga then charms her Trainer after she is scolded for using an attack without being commanded. She then flies away and Iris finds her in a tree.BW027: Emolga and the New Volt Switch! Once again showing her gluttonous nature, Emolga used Attract on Ash's Pokémon so she could get their food. It soon becomes apparent that Snivy is not impressed by Emolga's attitudes and a mutual disliking seems to develop between the two. However despite this, Snivy still rescued Emolga, as well as Oshawott and Axew from a wild Simisear. The two then teamed up to rescue Simisear from a falling rock. It seems then that their disliking has come to a halt, but the two are seen looking away from each other quickly after catching each other's eye.BW027: Emolga and the New Volt Switch! Known moves Using Attract Iris Emolga Discharge.png Using Discharge Iris Emolga Hidden Power.png Using Hidden Power Iris Emolga Volt Switch.png Using Volt Switch | Attract; normal; BW026: Emolga the Irresistible! Discharge; electric; BW026: Emolga the Irresistible! Hidden Power; normal; BW026: Emolga the Irresistible! Volt Switch; electric; BW026: Emolga the Irresistible! }} Voice actress *Mika Kanai (Japanese and English) Trivia *Emolga is the first Pokémon Iris has been seen capturing, as she obtained Axew and Excadrill before meeting Ash. **She is also Iris' only female Pokémon. *Emolga has an obsession with food, similar to May's Munchlax, Dawn's Mamoswine and Clemont's Chespin. *Emolga has developed some sort of rivalry with Ash's Snivy due to the fact that Snivy can see through her supposed cute and innocent act. *Emolga has developed a friendship with Axew. *Ash's Oshawott has a crush on her. *Emolga is also the first Pokémon in the entire Best Wishes series to retain her original Japanese voice actor. Mika Kanai who voices Ash's Bayleef in both versions of the anime provides Emolga's voice in the Japanese version and in the English dub. Gallery Static activated Bianca hugging Iris's Emolga.jpg Bianca hugging Emolga A true pokemon hug.jpg Emolga getting tickled by Minccino Iris holding Emolga up.jpg Rivalary(snivy and emolga).jpg Emolga and Snivy Oshawott's major crush.jpg Iris, axew and emolga.jpg Emolga, Iris and Axew Drama queen emolga.jpg Emolga such a drama queen... A plotting emolga.jpg Emolga usingt strong electric powers in anime.jpg Emolga showing off it's cuteness.jpg Emolga using Attract Emolga and apples.jpg Gleaming eyes emolga(iris).jpg Emolga_with_an_Afro.jpg iris emolga is happy.png Emolga is happy when Ash's Pokémon who affected by her Attract gives their apples to her Iris_Emolga_upsets.jpg Emolga upsets after she sees a bunch of Watchog are guarding the apple tree BW055_9.jpg Emolga teaching Maractus for a lessons BW141 4.jpg Emolga being hit by Snivy's Vine Whip }} References Category:Electric-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon